Xmas
by xBlu3-Appl3x
Summary: The “x” truly served its purpose as it was not the most innocent of clothes or Christmas’s for that matter... /SasuSaku/ CRACK-ish.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Warnings:…Hmm well…A little bit of sweetened lime-o-nade XD…and maybe a lil bit OOC…

* * *

'**X'MAS**

Sakura was clueless. There was no other way to put it. It was their first Christmas together as a couple and she didn't know what to get Sasuke. She knew what she wanted, but it was an embarrassing fantasy that would probably never come true. Only Ino knew of this fantasy of course, as they would make up ridiculous ones together involving their boyfriends doing absurd things. Once, Ino had fantasized that Shikamaru would cook and sing for her on her birthday, all while doing it shirtless.

It was their childish wishes though. None of them came true and none would probably ever come true.

-

-

-

"What do you want for Christmas?" The raven haired male asked his girlfriend who was busy eating ice cream…in the winter.

"Hmm? Oh…I don't know…" Sakura said innocently, or at least, as innocent as one could get with a devious smirk on their face.

A scowl made its way onto the face of a gorgeous twenty year old. "You know what you want but you're not telling me. So annoying…" Sasuke mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Well…this is your chance to prove how much you know me. What do you think I'd want?" Sakura asked playfully.

"Me." A smirk replaced the scowl on his face.

"Actually…" A sly smile appeared on Sakura's face as she leaned into Sasuke's ear. "That doesn't sound like a bad gift at all."

As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, he knew Sakura had him wrapped around her finger. He tried his best to shake off the heat within him.

-

-

-

"Then it's settled."

* * *

"I saw what Shika-kun is getting me! I took a peek last night." Ino said giddily as she and Sakura made their way down to the store.

"Oh Ino, that's supposed to be a surprise." Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"I know but…I couldn't help it! It was so neatly wrapped and pretty–"

"Okay, okay." Sakura smiled at her friend's antics. "I'm going to get Sasuke-kun's present today and I think he'll be speechless when he sees it." Sakura said with a smirk and pushed open the door to the all too familiar lingerie store.

"Naughty, naughty Sakura…and you scolded me for looking at my gift!" Ino playfully jabbed Sakura.

"I know but now you can help me look for the _right_ gift." Sakura said with a smirk.

It was high time Sasuke started showing her just how straight he really was. Not that she doubted his sexual orientation, of course. With all of the kisses, hugs, and cuddles they'd shared, she was convinced. She just wanted him to take control for once, and give into his urges.

-

-

-

"I'll take this one." Sakura told the cashier as she handed her the product of her buying.

* * *

"I'm home…" Sakura said as she walked into the apartment Sasuke and her shared. It was a pity that Sakura had to work even for a little while on Christmas, but she was home now and was ready to exchange gifts with Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura called sweetly as she walked around looking for him. Finally, she arrived at their bedroom. With a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stepped in.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura jumped at the hand on her shoulder but soon relaxed as she smelled the familiar scent of her Sasuke.

"What took you so long…?" Sasuke breathed down her neck and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. A shiver went down Sakura's spine and a smirk appeared on her face.

"I was just adjusting your gift…you know, final touches and stuff."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and kissed her neck.

"The gift for you is going to be enjoyed by me more than by you…" Sakura smirked and finally turned around to wrap her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke raised a brow at this and Sakura shoved the bag she was carrying into his arms. "For you." She said with a smile.

"…" Sasuke eyed the bag cautiously.

"Go put it on." Sakura said with a smirk and shoved him into the washroom not too far from where they were standing in the room. She waited a while before she heard Sasuke groan from displeasure inside of the washroom.

Shaking her head with a smile, she stripped herself from the outer clothing she was wearing and examined herself in the mirror. She just needed one more thing…ah! She picked off the mistletoe from her outfit to place it in her hair.

Suddenly, the door to the washroom opened slowly and out stepped Sasuke. Sakura turned around and smiled at Sasuke. At first, he looked taken aback by her outfit, but then he remembered what _he _was wearing and a scowl made its way onto his face.

Sasuke and Sakura were wearing matching 'X'mas clothing. The "x" truly served its purpose as it was not the most innocent of clothes or Christmas's for that matter. Sasuke had on a dark green pair of boxers, a red tie, a Santa hat, and no shirt. Sakura's outfit was a green bikini with a red belt around her bare waist. She also had a Santa hat on her head, as well as the mistletoe she had added herself.

"I like your outfit Sasuke-kun…" Sakura laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't." Sasuke said with a scowl. Secretly, he liked Sakura's outfit very much, but would never admit it.

"Well…don't worry because", Sakura leaned up into his ear, "it's not staying on for long…" With that said Sasuke picked Sakura up by hooking up her thighs and dumped her on the bed.

"Hn. Good."

Sasuke's lips attacked Sakura's neck and began to nip and suck on her pulse. Sakura bit her lip to hold back a moan and pulled Sasuke's body closer to hers. Both shivered at the exposed flesh touching.

Sakura flipped their positions to sit on top of Sasuke. "You're under mistletoe…so kiss me." She said and crashed her lips down on his. Sasuke growled into her mouth and his hands began to wander. With one hand on the back of her head, and one on the back of her thigh, he tried to pull her as close as possible.

This wouldn't suffice, he was on the bottom. He was always in control of everything, and that's the way it would stay. With that thought in mind, Sasuke flipped positions and hooked her thigh onto his waist. A torrid moan escaped from Sakura's lips as Sasuke began to rub his lower body into hers. His lips found hers and she began to play with his the silky smooth hair on his head.

'_**This**__ is what I'm talking about!'_ Sakura's voice in her head chirped happily.

A moan escaped from Sasuke's lips as Sakura began to suck on his pulse while her hands massaged the skin on his hips, making the boxers slip down slightly. Sakura brought her lips back to Sasuke's and started sucking his bottom lip.

Sasuke was in _heaven._ If this is what wearing this ridiculous outfit got him, then it wasn't so bad after all. In fact, he could wear it everyday.

"S–Sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned his name breathlessly. He loved the way she sounded.

"H–hn?..." Sasuke himself was out of breath.

"Merry Christmas…" She kissed him and leaned over to the small drawer beside the bed and opened it to pull out a neatly wrapped box. "This is your real gift." She said and handed it to him.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Is this the second part of the outfit? Is it a whip?" Sasuke teased with a smirk.

"Just open it." Sakura laughed and shoved the box in his face.

"Hn." He slowly got off of her and took the box from her hands. He never broke the heated eye contact with her and the smirk never faded as he slowly unwrapped the gift. Sakura began to feel embarrassed at the sexy look he gave her and looked away with a blush.

"I hope you like it…" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke's eyes transferred to the gift in his hand. It was a special set of kunai with his name engraved on them. The smirk was replaced by a small smile and he leaned over to peck Sakura on the cheek. It was his way of saying he liked it.

He then reached over to his side of the bed to the drawer. He pulled out a small pink box and handed it to Sakura. She took the box from him with a smile and opened it. Her eyes immediately lit up at the beautiful necklace with a single pink, cherry blossom charm on it.

"I love it! Thank you Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said happily as she put the gifts aside and pulled him onto her to resume their previous activities, only this time, with more passion. She began to nibble at his bottom lip once again and Sasuke's eyes closed to savor the pleasurable feeling.

-

-

-

Oh he could _so_ wear that outfit everyday.

-

-

-

_So she had gotten what she wanted after all…_

* * *

**I just **_**had**_** to go overboard and make this fic longer than it was supposed to be…awell…like I said…it was a "sweetened lime-o-nade"…therefore, it wasn't very strong. In fact, I don't think it was that lime-ish at all…just a little smexy…tee hee. **

**Please Review!**

**On the first day of Christmas…my brain gave to me…an idea for a fic that's smexy…**

**On the second day of Christmas…my readers gave to me…tons of reviews…please? Tee Hee. =P**

**HOPPY HOLIDAYS**


End file.
